Spiferman
Summary Composite Spiferman was not supposed to exist. His creation was a mistake, a slip up on the part of higher beings. Despite this terrible being's conception being something nobody could have forseen, something that should have never become part of this realm, His will had other plans. It all started on a relatively mundane thread, discussing which verses the patron saint of wank and ass pulls would solo (Obviously none), going along about as smoothly as threads with that lizard regularly go. However, things would not stay as peaceful as they had been for very long, for the presence of the thread was invaded by Composite Spiderman. While ordinarily, it is the duties of the staff members to curtail derailing, one admin, really living up to his title, egged on the derail, stating, and I quote, "Get me more pictures of Spiderman!" and as such, the derailment of the thread would continue. This would reach its zenith with one small mishap, a difference of mere centimeters. one seemingly innocuous post would represent the beginning of the end. At first, the creation of such a being went all but unnoticed, with the only person who paid any heed being said aforementioned user with a purple name. However, rather than do the right thing and abort this nacent monster, he would instead facilitate its rise, making its presence known within the thread. Due to the failure of his now disgraced creator to notice his fatal mistake, Spiferman would come to be born. He would continue on his rampage, resisting upwards of four separate thread rerailment attempts. Even when a new thread was opened specifically to discuss composite Spiderman, Spiferman would spread his corrupting influence there. While his spread was ostensibly halted then and there, some say to this day that in his house on this profile, dead Spiferman waits dreaming, slowly gaining power... Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least 1-A, likely higher, 0''' via summoning '''Name: Spiferman Origin: https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1795347 Gender: Male Age: 1 year old Classification: Mistake Powers and Abilities: Fear Manipulation,Non-Corporeal (Is literally words on a screen), Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (I mean how else do you explain this face), Thread Derailment, Plot Manipulation (Derailed a 682 thread and threatened to derail a thread specifically meant for derail), Time Manipulation (Wasted Wokistan's time creating a profile for him), Sleep Manipulation (His mere presence caused Wokistan to rethink sleeping even though he has a job he needs to be well rested for), Morality Manipulation (Caused ordinary VSBW members who, with one notable exception, should ordinarily refrain from such bad behavior to engage in cyberbullying), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, survived being erased and just popped up in another thread, will eventually become High-Godly when the thread is closed), Resistance to Text Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Thread Manipulation (Survived several attempts to stop with the derailing) | Previous abilities on an unfathomably higher scale, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Totally not Omnipotence just tier 0 via summoning, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly) Resistance to a lot of abilities (Solos Composite Spiderman and all trash verses, of which there are many) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Far superior to Spider-Man (Marvel Comics), should be comparable to his sidekick, Kratos | At least Outerverse level (Superior to Composite Spiderman, who at one point became the Beyonder (Pre-Retcon), his minion usurped Gan as the avatar of VSBW user Yobobojojo), likely far higher (Said to solo trash verses, which should at the very least include all the verses listed here), Absolute Infinity via summoning Axzy (Axzy is a world-renowned Spiferman enthusiast, and the mortal enemy of[[Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos)| Azathoth]], as such Axzy should be comparable in terms of power) Speed: Speed of Light | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Spiferman doesn't deserve a lifting strength, probably a DYEL Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Outerversal Durability: Multi-Continent level (Comprable to Kratos) | At least Outerverse level (Superior to Composite Spiderman, who at one point became the Beyonder (Pre-Retcon), one of his mere minions took no damage from Gan during his usurpation), likely far higher (effortlessly solos trash verses) Stamina: Too high (Went on for longer than it should have) Range: Internet level | Outerversal Standard Equipment: A Squiffer and a Swiffer, not a spiffier though Intelligence: Low (Low hanging fruit low effort joke) Weaknesses: Wokistan's Enough which seems to have sealed this creature. However, the creation of this profile will likely undo this. Feats: *Derailed two threads, one of which was made specifically for the purpose of harboring the original derailment that lead to Spiferman *Invaded a second thread *Annoyed Wokistan, while also making him laugh *Did something to a kid (wow that sounds sketchy) *Soloed Gan without even being present *Soloed all trash verses (Though to be fair, this explicitly is not a feat) *By extention, all the feats of Composite Spiderman, Composite Spider and Composite Human Key: Spiferman | Composite Spiferman Gallery Spiferman's greatest words.png|Spiferman shares his helpful knowledge with a corpse Spiferman.png|Spiferman, Spifing around where he doesn't belong Others Notable Victories: Composite Spider (Community made) Composite Human (Community made) Composite Spiderman Notable Losses: J. Jonah Jameson Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spiders Category:Spider-Man Category:Characters